Did he Just say sex?
by TwilightGirlCarter
Summary: Bella is having nightmares again. Then of course to top it all off Charlie comes to her school for a sex assembly! Oh great. thats just perfect. Read and review please! I worked really hard on this story. If you don't review I wont update. Its that simple


_**This is my new twilight fanfic, hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; wish I did though!**_

_Bella's POV:_

_I was running. It had to be a dream, I didn't know what I was running from which terrified me even more, tears streamed down my face everything was dark, but I knew I was running in the woods. I stepped on branches, which crunched, under my feet I finally tripped trembling to the ground. Like any accident prone human being would do._

I woke up screaming. Tears burned in my eyes I was gasping for air it hurt so much, but I was in Edward's arms. He was humming my lullaby not missing a single note. We stayed like that for about an hour, neither of us speaking. Finally, Edward spoke _"Are you ok, do you want to talk about it love?"_

I nodded frantically, "_I'm fine Edward." _ But it was a lie. I was not ok. My lungs felt like they were punched out, I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed. 3:47 a.m. I turned on my lamp and picked up my worn out paper back copy of "_Withering Heights_."

He sighed, _"Not this book again, don't you ever get tired of reading it?" _

I shook my head "_Nope. But thanks for asking, it's a great book Edward, give it a chance for once."_

He was silent now I flipped throw the pages trying to find what I was looking for. However, after a while I gave up and decided to try and go back to sleep.

I woke up the dim gray light showered on the floor the window was open not very wide just a little bit. But, that didn't matter it still made my small room ice cold as if it would if it was opened wider. I raised up and walked over to my mirror in the corner of my room, I looked awful my tear stained eyes looked awful, Edward left earlier this morning kissing the top of my head, I looked throw my closet throwing clothes on the floor, I finally got a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and my favorite gray sweatshirt on. I brushed my thick long tangled hair and then after 5 minutes I gave up brushed my teeth grabbed my bag and flew out the door to my old pick up truck.

I got in and started driving to school, it was pouring down rain but by the time, I got to school the rain let up a little bit. I got out of my truck and saw him standing by his silver Volvo. I saw Alice dancing in a circle next to him giggling. Something was up, and I bet I wouldn't like it.

"_GOOD MORNING BELLA!" _She sang as if we were the only ones in the parking lot. Sprinkles of water dripped off her spiked hair.

"_Yeah right, good morning." _I sighed and walked passed her into Edward's arms, he held me for a long moment then let go.

"_Time to go to Biology Bella." _ He grabbed my hand and we walked off to biology.

We got into class I tore a piece of paper out of my binder and started writing: Why is Alice so happy today? He shifted the paper in his direction he sighed then started writing: She is just happy Bella nothing important and nothing to freak out about. She is just being Alice as usual. So calm down Love.

He put the note back in my hands and our teacher walked over to us. "_Is that something you like to show me Mr. Cullen?"_

"_My notes?" _Edward showed him his notes.

He examined the notes, walked back to the front of the class, and went on with his lecture. After class we headed to this assembly, we had no idea what it was about the whole senior class sat in the row of chairs and then Mr. Malo (Our new school counselor), walked up to the Microphone and said "_This assembly is important. No one laugh or fear, were going to be talking Sex." _

I covered my mouth and started breathing heavily. Rosalie glared at me, and Edward rubbed my arm in encouragement "_Its going to be ok Bella its just sex." _I was shaking I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and run away but I was to scared to move from my spot. Then I saw him. Charlie walked up to the microphone, now I was seriously going to die.

Hey Guys, I hope you liked the story so far, review it up to 13 reviews or I wont update. Hope you like it, I want reviews and ideas for this story pronto! Thanks3

Xoxo,

Carter.


End file.
